Ripple Effect
by FoolForSpuffy147
Summary: One spark between a vampire and a slayer sets of a series of events that changes everything. A Spuffy fic that starts from Something Blue and goes AU from then on.
1. Chapter 1

All copyrights to _Buffy_ go to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, and UPN.

Premise: What if Buffy and Spike realized the major sparks that flew during "Something Blue"? One kiss can change an entire future for a slayer and a vampire. An AU of Buffy Seasons 4-7

Warning: Major Riley and Harmony bashing in future chapters. Riley will be OOC. Harmony will be sent off to LA.

* * *

"Let the healing power begin!" Willow declared as she reappeared in the crypt. "Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken."

A clap of thunder echoed through the sky as Buffy felt a pair of cold lips on hers. She _should_ have let go right that second, but her hands stayed on his face. It was almost like when you wake up from a really good dream and you just want five more minutes. Her lips lingered on Spike's as she slowly let go of the kiss.

Buffy put on a good act of being disgusted. After all, she hated Spike. Kissing him was disgusting. As Buffy and Willow talked, she lied to herself about how it felt under the spell, refusing to think that she could have felt _anything_ for Spike other than hatred let alone…attraction. But on the other hand, there was a lot of fun during that time she was "engaged." The comfort of his arms around hers, their absurdly cute banter, and most of all, that longing she felt as the spell ended when she felt his lips on hers.

"It's probably the after-effects of the spell being broken," Buffy said to herself as she settled back in her dorm. She had high hopes that she could make things work with Riley. They had a good conversation, after all, and the possibility of a date in the future.

The next day, Buffy arrives at Giles's house with a bag of supplies from the magic shop. She finds Spike in the living room watching _Passions_ while tied to his usual chair.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

"He's at the airport picking up a lady friend," Spike said. "I reckon that's stuff for the truth spell?"

"Pretty much. As soon as the old man comes back with his lady friend, he'll perform the spell and I'll be singing like a bird."

"Good." Buffy put the supplies for the spell on the table. She looked at the kitchen fridge and saw a note from Giles "Gonna have a friend over. Help Spike move to Xander's. Blood's in the fridge."

"I guess I'll have to stick around to help you move to Xander's place," Buffy said. She heated up a mug of blood and went to the living room. "You're really lucky it's the weekend."

Spike took the mug from Buffy, who laid down on the couch next to his chair.

"It's kind of uncomfortable," he said.

"Fine," Buffy said. "I'll untie you."

She untied Spike's ropes with quick precision but before she could think, Spike pulled her down onto his lap.

"This feels very strange," Buffy said.

"Don't worry," Spike said. "If I kiss you, it'll make the sun go down."

The two of them shared a passionate kiss as day faded into night.

"Fortune favors the brave," Buffy said.

In the distance, Buffy and Spike heard the humming of a little girl. "Do you hear that?" Buffy asked. She walked out of Giles's house and saw a little blonde girl with a strange box in her hand. The girl started to sing:

_Can't even shout_

_Can't even cry_

_The gentlemen are coming by_

_Looking in windows_

_Knocking on doors_

_They need to take 7 and they might take yours_

_Can't call to Mom_

_Can't say a word_

_You're gonna die a-screaming, but you won't be heard_

Buffy felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Thinking it was Spike, she turned around only to see a more demonic, sinister face.

Buffy woke up in the middle of class, realizing she fell asleep.

"Were you dreaming?" Willow asked as she and Buffy left class.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "And it was kind of intense."

"Intense," Riley said, coming from behind them. "Really? 'Cause you seemed so peaceful."

"Of course, it was only for a moment," Buffy said with a blush.

Willow told Buffy that she was off to Wicca group while Buffy and Riley headed for the student hall.

"So did I appear in this dream?" Riley asked.

"Not really, sorry," Buffy said.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"So what have you got going on tonight?" Riley asked as they walked out towards the main campus.

"I have to stop by a friend's house," Buffy said. "He's getting a roommate and I'm helping both of them move in. Also, homework. What about you?"

"Oh. Grading papers."

"Sounds like fun."

"It passes the time."

They stopped at a fork in the road and Riley held Buffy's hand. To Buffy's surprise, she didn't feel anything beyond the fact that someone's hand was holding hers. Her mind quickly flashed to another hand, a colder, paler hand that belonged to an impossibly infuriating blue-eyed—

"Sorry, Riley. I gotta go," Buffy said. "Class." She smiled at him and let go of his hand. As Buffy walked to her next class, she frowned. "Fortune favors the brave."

She stopped by Giles's apartment after classes ended to talk about her dream.

"Ever heard of the Gentlemen, Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Nope. By the way, we're out of Weetabix."

Xander and Anya arrived and Giles told all of them what he had planned. Xander and Anya started arguing about having Spike over at their house. Then Buffy remembered.

"I have a better idea," Buffy said. "Spike can stay at my house."

"Are you sure?" Giles asked. "I don't want you risking your mother's safety."

"It's the week before finals," Buffy said. "Mom's pretty much expecting me home soon and she and Spike got along well in the past. Besides, with that chip in his head, I know he can't bite her."

Spike rolled his eyes and said "Anything's better than staying with the whelp."

Buffy took the keys to Spike's car and drove to her home on Revello Drive.

"Mom!" she said as she walked in. "I guess she's at work."

She called her dorm.

"Hey Willow," Buffy said. "How was Wicca group?"

Willow complained about the bunch of "wannablessedbes" and then asked, "Where are you?"

"At home. Spike is staying at my house for the time being. Giles has a lady friend coming."

"You sure that's okay?"

"I can keep an eye on him. Besides, my mom's always telling me that I need to visit her."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Joyce was in for a pleasant surprise when she returned home from work to find Buffy in her living room with Spike.

"Buffy, Spike," Joyce said with a smile. "Is Angel back in town or—"

"Just Spike," Buffy said. "He needs a place to stay for the holidays."

"I have a bed in the basement for guests."

"Just what I was thinking," Buffy said.

"And are you staying the night?" Joyce asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "Finals are gonna come around anyway. Might as well get used to being back home."

Later that night, Buffy showed Spike to the bed. Noticing a chain with a manacle, she cuffed Spike to the wall.

"I don't see why you have to chain me up," Spike said, "unless you have something kinky in mind."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's just for the night. I can't have you sneaking out."

"I can't even bite you anyway," Spike snarked. "Or your mum." He saw a glimpse of interest in Buffy's eyes. "Oh I see. You're getting off on this."

"Am not!"

"You _want_ me to bite you, be your love slave like I was under Red's stupid spell."

"For your information, I was under that spell too. I can't imagine anything more ridiculous than being in love with you." Her hand brushed against Spike's arm, feeling the toned muscles that once held her affectionately. Spike looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled as he raked his eyes over her gorgeous body.

"I don't know," Spike said. "Spells are a lot like a good drink. They bring out secrets we'd rather keep hidden."

Buffy groaned. "I thought you said that you still couldn't get the taste of me out of your mouth."

"Well maybe I liked the taste."

"You're a pig, Spike."

She turned around and walked away while Spike oinked at her.

Buffy woke up the next morning and decided to make breakfast. She looked out her bedroom window and saw a woman walking on the sidewalk, crying. She went downstairs and saw her mother in the kitchen.

Buffy opened her mouth and spoke a greeting, but no words came out. The two of them looked at each other, puzzled. Buffy ran down to the basement and unchained Spike from the bed. She glared at him and pointed at him with one hand and her throat with the other.

Spike shook his head, but eyed her neck hungrily. Buffy slapped him. The two of them argued, no words coming out of their mouths. They went upstairs and Buffy looked outside. There were others on the block, arguing voicelessly, some crying. Then she heard the home phone ring.

Buffy answered it, but she couldn't hear anything on the other line. It was either Xander or Willow, that much she knew. She looked at Spike and her mother, wondering what to do.

The sky was overcast with no direct sunlight as Spike and Buffy walked to town. They saw people buying liquor at some places while others were doing a group reading. Then, at the corner, they saw a man selling message boards.

They arrived at Giles's house, where Willow, Anya, Xander, and Giles were waiting. Everyone greeted each other in a sweet, but awkward way. Buffy noticed Giles's notes about The Gentlemen and pointed it out. Xander then brought their attention to the local news, which reported that the mass "laryngitis" was only limited to Sunnydale.

"Keep researching," Buffy wrote on her message board. "I should be in town tonight."

"Why?" Giles mouthed.

"B/c silent Sunnydale=demons and chaos" Buffy wrote.

Buffy started walking out of Giles's apartment only to feel someone's hand holding hers. This time, she felt a jolt rush through her and the sense of safety and not wanting to let go. She turned around and saw Spike.

"I'm coming with you," he mouthed.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine," she mouthed back.

As the two of them patrolled around town, Buffy saw a bunch of vampires approaching a group of rowdy, belligerent men from a bar. She and Spike ran to the fray, taking out as many as they could. Buffy knocked out the civilians and placed them in the bar's booths to rest while Spike fought off the rest of the vampires. As Buffy and Spike walked out of the bar, one vampire that she knocked out started getting up. Her vampire senses tingled and she turned around to fight, only for Spike to stake it himself.

She huffed at Spike. "_My _kill," she mouthed.

Spike smirked at her. The two of them argued without any words said as they walked out into the street. In the heat of frustration, Buffy punched Spike in the face and Spike vamped out. As he reached out to bite Buffy, the chip fired off, bringing Spike back to his human face and giving him a splitting headache.

Frustrated, Buffy knelt down next to Spike, who was kneeling down from the headache. She placed her hands on his face and rubbed his temples. Seeing a moment of opportunity, Spike pulled her close and kissed her. Realizing what she was doing, Buffy let go of the kiss and held her hand over her mouth in shock. There was no spell this time, not even the excuse of their usual banter. Just that feeling of longing, desire, attraction.

Buffy held his face in her hands again and pulled him in for another kiss, a wild dance of roaming hands and dueling tongues. She wasn't sure what this kiss really meant other than some serious physical attraction and desire, but amidst all the chaos and silence, _this_ communication felt exhilarating.

Riley shook his head when he walked down the street and saw Buffy kissing someone else. He knew the guy looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger as to where. Sighing in resignation, he continued with his patrol.

Buffy ran her hands down Spike's arms and felt the pavement underneath them. Realizing where they were, she tugged on Spike's arm. "Let's get home."

Buffy and Spike went back to Buffy's house to check on Joyce. She sat in the living room, crying with joy to see Buffy safe. Buffy embraced her mother and mouthed "I'm okay."

Spike made hot chocolate for Joyce and Joyce went to her room to rest.

As soon as the lights went out of Joyce's room, Buffy looked to Spike and together, they went upstairs to Buffy's room. She hung dark bedsheets over her windows, hoping that Spike would stay with her come morning.

Spike walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in close and pressed his body against hers, running his hands down her chest. Buffy moaned softly and turned around.

Buffy searched Spike's eyes for any signs that this might be a trick, some way of corrupting her. But all she saw in Spike's eyes was longing.

She pushed him hard against her bed and straddled him, grinding against him. Spike's hands ran through her hair as it brushed his face and pulled Buffy down for another kiss.

Buffy woke up in her bed and found herself alone. She went down to the living room and saw her mom sleeping on the couch. She opened the basement door and saw Spike, chained up against his bed.

_Just a dream_, Buffy thought. But that kiss she had with Spike as they were patrolling—that was real. She looked out her window and saw the same strange men from her dream, tall and slender with creepy demonic faces. The Gentlemen. She gasped, but no voice came out of her mouth. She ran downstairs and laid down next to Spike wrapping his arm around her waist.

The Scooby Gang met up in one of UC Sunnydale's classrooms the next day. Giles played _Danse Macabre_ on his stereo and went though his presentation. While figuring out who the enemy was and how to deal with it, Spike looked at Buffy and wondered exactly how she ended up in his bed in the morning. If it wasn't for the fact that he was hyper-aware of her as she moved out of his arms just as he was drifting out of sleep, he could've sworn it was all just a dream. And then there was that kiss. He just wanted to shut her up, so to speak, and curiosity was still pulling at him. How did he go from wanting to kill Buffy to kissing her the span of a few short days? Spike only knew one thing for sure: he wanted to follow his passions wherever they led him, even if they led him to the Slayer.

"Buffy and Spike will patrol tonight."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Do I have to bring him?" she wrote.

"He can fight demons," Giles wrote on a blank overhead.

Buffy felt shaky about Giles's suggestion. Nothing made sense anymore, not since the spell and not since the brief but passionate kiss they shared the previous night. She wanted a normal boyfriend, a normal life. But as Spike took her hand and held it assuredly, she remembered the first time that happened. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore, but Spike had become a decent, if not willing ally. She'll take what she can get.

As Buffy and Spike patrolled through town, they came across two of The Gentlemen's straightjacketed goons. They fought them off easily and ran to another part of town. They saw a clock tower with shadows moving in the windows and heard fighting going on inside. Buffy crashed in through a boarded window and fought off more straightjackets before coming face to face with Riley, who held a military-grade weapon in his hand. But before they could think, the straightjackets continued to attack, so Buffy and Riley fought them off, with Spike doing his best to hide from Riley, recognizing the military outfit, and fighting off other straitjackets.

Meanwhile, Anya and Xander were at Giles's house and saw some straitjackets heading towards them. Xander, with all his courage, fought some of the goons, snapping their necks with as much strength as he could muster. Anya, who snapped a couple of goons of her own, embraced Xander and kissed him passionately. Then Anya winked at him and made a suggestive but not subtle gesture and they headed home.

Back at the clock tower, Buffy spotted Spike at the corner of her eye, chasing a straitjacket up the stairs. Knowing that Riley might follow them, she turned to Riley and mouthed "Sorry" before knocking his lights out and following Spike up the stairs.

At the top of the clock tower, she saw the jars of hearts and lost her guard, getting captured by the straightjackets. But just as the Gentlemen approached her with a knife in hand, Spike knocked them down to the ground, giving Buffy the time to fight them off. The two of them continued fighting off the straitjackets. One of the Gentlemen stabbed Buffy in the back with his knife and a straitjacket put Buffy in a chokehold. She slammed her hands against the rope for Spike to hear and gestured at the small box on the table. Recognizing the box from Giles's sketch, Spike opened the box, releasing the voices out into the town. Buffy screamed as loud as she could, watching in delight as the Gentlemen and straitjackets exploded in front of her.

The next day, Buffy was packing up her things in her dorm to take home. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Spike.

"Come in," she said. "I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah," he said as Buffy closed the blinds. "I saw one of those commandos at the clock tower."

"Riley," she said.

"You like him?"

"He's interested in me, but…"

"…the feeling isn't mutual, I take it," Spike said.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know what any of what happened meant. I feel this…pull that I can't explain but I don't want you…" _to hurt me the way Angel did_, she thought.

"Fine. I'm not gonna stand here and get played with."

"Not what I meant!" Buffy said. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, kissing him passionately. As she let go, she said, "All I know is that there's something between us. Something more than just mutual hatred or even physical attraction."

"Got that right. It's not every day I fall for a Slayer."

"Fall? As in falling in love?"

"Further and further every day since we kissed in that bloody crypt."

"But this isn't right. You still want to kill me, don't you? How do I know this isn't some way for me to help you get the chip out of your head?"

"I haven't exactly had any urge to kill you lately."

"Yeah. That's now. What about later, if you ever get that chip out? Or if Drusilla comes back to town?"

"Dru called me a lost cause a long time ago. I was never able to get her back because she told me that she saw you floating all around me. I'm more worried about that ponce you call an ex-boyfriend."

"Right. Angel. That's another problem. I'm kind of scared of the demon in you. He taught you everything you knew. You killed two Slayers."

"Yeah, but they weren't you and right now, the demon in me has other things on his mind."

"It's not like you love me enough to stay anyway. Nobody does."

"In case you forgot, I'm already staying at your house. And your mum likes me. And the rest of the Scoobies will come around, I think."

"You're definitely a good ally."

"Oi. I'm not _that_ good."

Buffy laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. "You are impossible, Spike."

"Yeah, well so are you."

He pulled her in close and kissed her. Neither of them really knew where things were going, but they did love what they were having in the moment. And for now, words weren't necessary for what they had, what they wanted. As Buffy hung Spike's duster over her bedroom window and put a sock on the door, she thought _Fortune favors the brave. Carpe diem._

* * *

Please like and comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place during the events of Doomed. Previously on Ripple Effect, Spike and Buffy decide to start dating and things get really steamy...

I don't own anything. Also: borderline smut. You have been warned.

* * *

Just as Spike and Buffy were making out on Buffy's bed, they heard a knock on the door. Buffy placed a finger on Spike's lips.

"Who is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's Riley. I wanted to talk about last night."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The sock on the door means I'm occupied. As in 'Do Not Disturb'?"

"What sock? I only see one on the floor outside."

Muttering a curse, Buffy pointed at her closet. Realizing what Buffy wanted, Spike went in Buffy's closet and closed it from the inside.

Buffy opened the door.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you out like that," Buffy said, standing in the doorway. "In the chaos of things, I mistook you for one of those...straitjacket things."

"I know," Riley said. "Can I come in?"

"I know you saw the sock on the floor, but I swear I put it on the door. And you should know, living in a dorm room with guys, that it's there for a reason."

"Yeah. I did see you out last night with somebody. I just thought he went home or something."

Buffy shook her head. "We can meet up later. Lunch maybe?" She flashed him a winning smile.

Riley nodded.

Buffy put the sock back on the doorknob, closed the door, went back to her closet, and opened it up.

"Sorry about that," Buffy said, kissing him.

"Hate to say it but Captain Cardboard can really kill a mood," Spike said.

Buffy laughed. "Good name for him. But I've kind of been thinking."

"What?"

"We need more info about the commandos and Riley is definitely one of them. But I don't want to...well..."

"How's this for a plan?" Spike said as he laid her down on the bed. "You string Captain Cardboard along, make him think that there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow if he takes you where you want and then once you get in, find out how to get the chip out of my head and then break his neck."

"That sounds almost perfect..." Buffy said as she kissed Spike's ear, "except for the neck-braking part."

"I was only kidding."

"But manipulation's not really my thing," Buffy pouted. "I'm really bad at lying."

"It's not lying, pet." Spike kissed Buffy quickly. "You still want to be friends with him, right?"

"Yeah. He could be a potential ally..."

"As long as he doesn't kiss you or touches you like I'm touching you right now." He ran his fingers through her hair, then reached under her shirt with one hand and under her jeans with the other.

Buffy moaned her approval. "I don't want to take things too far, Spike. Went way too fast with Parker...slept with him...stupid lines."

Spike nodded. "I know. I just want to see how bad you want it."

"You tease!"

"Just teaching you how to tease him, baby."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Meanwhile at the Initiative base...

"So you're saying she had the strength to battle those things you fought yesterday?" Professor Walsh asked.

"Yeah," Riley said. "I was pretty unconscious, but as I was coming to at the clock tower, I heard her being called Slayer."

"Slayer? I thought that was just a myth," Forrest said.

"Don't discount anything from demon culture," Professor Walsh said. "I archived some of the Mayor's old files into my database." She typed on her computer and opened up two dossiers that were filed under the name "Slayer." She opened up both of them and pictures of Buffy and a brunette they didn't recognize filled the screen.

"She could be a major problem to the cause," Forrest said. "I don't like having competition."

"Actually," Professor Walsh said, "she could be a powerful ally." Already the wheels were spinning in her head. The problem was that she didn't want Riley to get emotionally attached to the Slayer. Still, she had to play the cards she was dealt. "Riley, you told me that you and Buffy were meeting up for lunch, right?"

"Yes?"

"Tell her about us. I want her to see that we have nothing to hide from her."

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Back at UC Sunnydale, Buffy and Spike ran to the closet and stood at the doorframe.

"You gotta be kidding me," Buffy said.

"We didn't even get past second base," Spike said.

A concerned look filled Buffy's face. Then, Willow came in.

"Hey," Willow said. "I think you left your sock out in the hall...I was in the library during the quake. What's Spike doing here?"

"We were talking about the Initiative," Buffy said, thankful that she buttoned her shirt post-quake. "It turns out the TA from Professor Walsh's class might be a part of it."

"Huh. Maybe he'll be at Porter Dorm tonight. They're blacked out so naturally they're dealing with the crisis the only way they know how: aftershock party."

"Wish I could come, but Spike and I need to tell Giles about what we know."

"Right. See you later."

At Giles's house, Buffy relayed her fears about the earthquake to Giles as well as what she and Spike found out about the commandos.

"Until we have evidence that suggests otherwise," Giles said, "you need to calm down. Now your TA...Riley?"

Buffy nodded.

"Prefer to call him Captain Cardboard meself," Spike said.

"Yes," Giles said. "well, given what you told me, it proves my theory about the commando base being close to or directly underneath your school."

"Great," Buffy said. "I guess that means we'll check out Porter Hall's party after all. Wanna come, Spike?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, why not?"

As they walked out, Giles could've sworn that Spike and Buffy were holding hands. _It was clearly a trick of light,_ he thought.

Buffy and Spike let go of each other's hands as they were close to Porter Hall. They watched as a couple of policemen and medical examiners rolled a body out of the dorm house. As they walked in, Willow called to both of them.

"Wow," Buffy said. "Death, carnage. It's a Buffy party."

"I'm so glad you're here," Willow said with a frown.

"What happened, Red?" Spike asked.

Willow told Buffy and Spike about the body she found and about Percy calling her a nerd.

"Guess it's back to Giles's," Buffy said. "Does Percy even go here?"

After finding out that Buffy was indeed right, Buffy and Spike went out on patrol at the mausoleum with the symbol Willow found. They went inside the script and found a scaly grey red-eyed demon picking out the bones of a small child. Buffy kicked the demon down after shooting it with an arrow and Spike ran to grab the demon from behind. Spike held the demon's arms back and twisted them around, breaking them. Buffy kicked its legs down. Losing its footing, the demon struggled out of Spike's grip and stumbled out of the mausoleum, running as fast as it could, still holding onto its sack of bones.

"That worked out a lot better than I thought," Buffy said with a smirk. "It got away, but we did some damage to it. It's good to have someone who can fight with me."

"I'm just glad that I can fight at all, considering this sodding chip," Spike said.

The two of them left the mausoleum, Spike's arm draped over Buffy's shoulder, and were about to leave the cemetery when they heard a familiar voice.

"Buffy!"

"It's Riley," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "Go back to Mom's house. We'll go to Giles's tomorrow. I don't want Riley to recognize you."

"Remember what I said, pet," Spike said. He kissed Buffy on the cheek and spanked her before walking away.

"Arrogant pig," Buffy muttered as she walked towards Riley.

"Hey Buffy," Riley said.

"Hey," Buffy said, keeping her distance.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"I can pretty much guess. You're part of a military group that hunts demons."

"Yeah. Was there one here?"

"Yeah, but I took care of it. Being the Slayer and all."

"Right. I did my homework." Riley took out a walkie talkie from his pocket and talked in code about what Buffy told him.

"Very commandery," Buffy said as Riley put the walkie talkie away. "Lilac not withstanding." She wanted to laugh, but she suppressed the urge as she walked closer to him. Remembering what Spike said, she flashed her best smile at him. "So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Looking for you, she who hangs out in cemeteries," Riley said.

"Dying to find out about me?" Buffy asked, stroking a finger down his chest. "I thought you already did your homework."

"Well yeah, I know about you being the chosen one and about how you killed the Master and the Mayor, but not much else."

"Tell you what," Buffy said, pressing herself as close to him as possible. "I'll meet you tomorrow sometime during my patrol and we'll see where things go." She pulled herself away before Riley could reach out and touch her and walked away, feeling super accomplished.

At Giles's house, the Scooby Gang (along with Spike) found a picture of the demon they were searching for: a vahrall demon. Willow then remembered the ritual called The Sacrifice of 3. They decide to split up.

"Spike, Riley is expecting to find me alone," Buffy said. She winked at him and Spike nodded, hiding a proud grin behind his hand.

"I'll stick with Red and the whelp then," Spike said.

Buffy ran into Riley as she expected and he tells her that the demon is running all over town.

"So while we're looking for this demon, are you up for a date?" Riley asked.

"If we avert this upcoming apocalypse," Buffy said with the coolest demeanor she could muster, "I just might."

"Come on, is it because of this doom and gloom complex you have? We have more in common than we thought. I mean you're a..." seeing a pair of civilians, Riley quickly said, "...fry cook and I'm a fry cook."

"True, but you're just an amateur."

"But I'm willing to learn and I know the risks. And it's kind of fun."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Tell you what, we'll meet for coffee tomorrow and I might teach you a thing or two." She smiled and walked away, leaving Riley to drool.

Meanwhile, Spike, Willow, and Xander left the library, dejected about not finding anything on the Word of Valios.

"So tell us something," Xander said, "Willow tells me you and Buffy have been hanging out a lot since you found out that you can hit demons."

"I have been living at her house," Spike said. "I'm looking to get a crypt later, though. But Joyce doesn't mind."

"I think it's sweet," Willow said. "And besides, you've been helpful at finding out stuff about those commando guys."

"It's new beginnings for all of us," Spike said. "And whatever that Percy guy said, Red, he is wrong."

"Thanks, Spike," Xander said.

The three of them met with Buffy at the ruins of Sunnydale High School. As soon as they find the demons, Buffy, Willow, and Xander realize that the demons themselves are the sacrifice.

"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled. "Don't throw them in the hole!"

Hearing Buffy, Spike decided to break the demon's back over his knee instead and tossed it to the side. Then he jumped to the demon he tossed and snapped its neck. He went to Buffy, who was struggling with her demon, and jumped on it from behind, snapping its neck in with all of his strength. With the two demons dead, the shaking came to a stop.

"Thanks, Spike," Buffy said.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like kicking more demon ass," Spike said.

"That's the post-save the world high I always get," Buffy said. "What do you say we all go to the Bronze for old times' sake?"

"I'm definitely up for that!" Willow said.

"Ditto," Xander said.

And so the four of them went off to the Bronze, dancing the night away. If Willow and Xander thought that Spike and Buffy's slow dancing was suspicious, neither of them said anything.

* * *

Next episode will cover the events of "A New Man" where Spike gets a new crypt, Riley remains clueless, and Buffy gets to learn more about the Initiative.

Please like and review! I'll probably be doing this once a week.


End file.
